


Last Man Standing

by MakeItVoid



Series: Arcobaleno Associations [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Smut, Come Inflation, F/M, Fisting, I'm Half Mocking People's Weird Kinks, Kink Negotiation - Technically, M/M, Multi, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Smut, Tentacles, all the sex, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItVoid/pseuds/MakeItVoid
Summary: The Arcobaleno have a sex battle royal to determine whose weird kink wins.





	Last Man Standing

It’s their anniversary and the Arcobaleno decide to play a game. Whenever they want to try a new kink they have to discuss it with everyone and vote on it. It has to be unanimous, so some of the weirder ones don’t make the cut.

This competition is to determine who can have their weird kink fantasies fulfilled – only for today though. They decide on a sort of battle royal where the winner is the one who lasts the longest without cumming.

They push the couches out of the way in the living room and throw down pillows and blankets because a bed just can’t fit seven people.

As soon as Lal gives the go ahead, Reborn swallows down Verde’s dick.

Verde is participating because of his science ‘kink’ where he wants to ‘roleplay’ as a researcher and make everyone do painful tests that they would never agree with normally.

It would sort of be okay, but Verde also has a bit of a pregnancy kink so Reborn is just very aware that these tests could then facilitate something where he’s going to suffer for nine months and also have a little green haired kid to deal with.

Reborn is not the only one wary of Verde so Lal and Skull join in trying to get the mad scientist to cum first. Viper doesn’t give a fuck, they wrap Reborn’s hips in violet tentacles and start stretching him.

Damn it. Reborn deliberately used Sun flames to tighten everything up so no one could get in. He groans around Verde as Viper pushes in something a bit too large. The Mist quickly adjusts and then another body falls over him and starts stroking his dick.

That son of a bitch Colonnello also grabs Reborn by the hair and shoves him down Verde’s length. Reborn’s kink is not bad enough to warrant two people on him, okay? Of course Colonnello won’t try anything with Lal but he should go for Skull – no one is on Skull right now.

Fon is working with Lal, good man, and Skull has Viper underneath him. There are tentacles absolutely everywhere, inside absolutely everyone.

Reborn does not have a gag reflex but he knows that Verde and a couple others are into that kind of thing. Colonnello drags him up by the hair and shoves him back down. Reborn makes a choking sound when Verde’s cock hits the back of his throat. Verde’s hips jerk up, grinding his dick into Reborn’s throat, and the scientist moans into Lal’s breasts.

Verde doesn’t last long at all, even when Reborn has to take a break because Colonnello forces himself inside, Viper’s tentacle automatically shrinking so Reborn doesn’t rip. Still hurts like an absolute bitch though.

Reborn will make Colonnello regret that.

Verde lazily rolls away, over to the beanbags set up so he can watch who wins. Verde is already pretty easy to get off, so with Reborn trying to detach his dick with sucking force alone, he couldn’t fight back.

Colonnello shoves Reborn down when he wriggles and tries to pin him but that’s against the rules, otherwise people like Fon could just hold everyone down and finger them until no one is left.

“Verde, foul!” Reborn cries out to the spectator, voice muffled into the blanket.

“One warning, Colonnello,” Verde drawls.

“What?” the blond splutters but rears back anyway. “I’m not holding him, he’s just being a little bitch!”

Reborn wriggles out from under him and then escapes to the other side of the bed where he flops down and rolls over next to Viper. Skull pulls out and then rolls Viper onto Reborn where they can sixty-nine before Skull pushes back in.

Lal is riding Fon, her back to his chest, and she is Reborn’s next target.

Lal is the one who sent Colonnello after him. No one else knows what Reborn does about her, so he is the only one who can stop her. Lal wasn’t stupid enough to tell everyone what her kink is, unlike Verde and Skull, but it’s not hard to make a guess. She keeps making vague allusions to BDSM clubs she’s visited being not quite up to her level, and everyone already said yes to a much milder version of her sadism and masochism play.

Lal wants to go pretty hardcore though, and definitely not in a safe way. She’s hesitantly mentioned it to Reborn before, and it terrified him. If Lal wins, Reborn is probably going to end up hanging by his wrists as Lal straight up tortures him.

Not an exaggeration; she once nervously described a fantasy where she cut Reborn’s stomach open and then ordered Colonnello to fuck his abdominal cavity until Reborn passed out from the pain. As Reborn politely listened, he suppressed the urge to run and then told her seriously that he would not be able to heal that kind of damage, even with Skull’s flames and Verde’s equipment backing him up.

Reborn was lying, he could probably do it, but is he going to ever tell her? Hell to the no.

Fortunately for him, Lal sent Colonnello after him, so this plan of hers is going to backfire. She has a front row seat for when Colonnello throws Reborn’s legs over his arms and rams back in.

Reborn is a bit theatrical. He screams, muffled because of Viper sitting on his face, and arches his back up while trying to close his legs. It actually hurts, because Reborn is too tight for Colonnello to be that rough, but he plays it up a lot.

Lal, the sadist that she is, tries very hard to stay in control, but she’s riding Fon even harder now.

“Oh please,” Colonnello scoffs at Reborn’s theatrics, not catching Lal’s expression or the subtle yet panicked shake of her head. “That wasn’t rough, _this_ is rough.”

Colonnello grabs the back of Reborn’s thighs and bends him over until his knees are touching Viper’s back, then the blond starts fucking into Reborn hard enough that the hitman’s whole body jerks up and down the blankets.

Viper’s tentacles wrap over him tightly and sink into the floor. Reborn is moving too much and Viper is losing balance even with Skull holding them. A few thinner tentacles slither over Reborn’s dick and one even pushes in to make sure all of his holes are being fucked.

Colonnello is sharing Reborn with a slowly widening tentacle that oozes slime into his stomach and makes his insides itch for something deeper. Viper, as always, is a tough competitor. They’re still using the vines on everyone else but their focus is on Reborn because he’s the most likely to win this game.

This is a lot to take, even for him. He’s so full. He can’t concentrate. So full. Feels good, feels full.

Too much.

More.

He jolts when a hand lands on his ass with a loud smack. His stomach hurts, his jaw aches from Viper, but he is victorious.

“Again,” Lal pants loudly, voice almost growing like she always gets when she’s about to finish.

Colonnello smacks Reborn again and his body clenches down. It hurts. Fuck, how long is the tentacle inside him? Reborn should try to move. Lal is pretty much done.

He needs to get rid of Viper though. Viper is…both better and worse than Lal. Viper is just as sadistic, except in a different way. Viper has asked before to conjure up illusions of large monsters to then fuck everyone. People were into it. Yay, monster dick. And then Viper actually showed them a monster. It…was not a slimy tentacle monster.

It was a huge, genuinely monstrous thing with massive claws, seven arms, a spiked tail as big as it’s dick – both larger than Reborn bicep. It was ugly; it’s face was just teeth - too many crooked teeth that were yellow and smelled like rot. There were large pustules on its back that burst out a watery, green-ish liquid. Everywhere else on its body was a sticky, leathery hide, and had holes where worm/maggot things lived, squirming around and sometimes falling out – this was also including the dick by the way.

No one wants that. In fact, Reborn doesn’t want it so bad that abruptly everything happening to him right now just feels disgusting. The sensation happens for just a second but it refocuses him.

He’s so full. Reborn can’t handle too much of this, he’s starting to drift again. It’s hard to think with his body being held down and insides being pushed around. He needs to finish this. Okay, calm down. You don’t have time, what will set off Viper as fast as possible?

Lal moans with a loud curse and digs her nails into Fon's legs hard enough that he starts bleeding. Watching Lal orgasm actually triggers Colonnello because he’s been struggling so hard not to cum with Reborn’s warm body around him and Viper’s tentacles stroking his cock even inside Reborn – especially since Colonnello is a sucker for Lal’s commander voice.

Colonnello pulls out and flops down, panting. Lal groans, mostly because she's such an idiot. She lost herself, stopped caring about winning. She shakes it off and staggers up. She grabs Colonnello’s limp wrist and then drags him away too, both of them dropping onto the beanbags with Verde.

Reborn think maybe he should tap out. Lal is gone, Colonnello would have given his win to her anyway, so Reborn should feel accomplished. He’ll leave it to the others. They’ll get rid of Viper and it’ll be fine. Fon and Skull aren’t so bad.

Reborn starts tensing up as another thick tentacle presses at his ass.

Viper is abruptly pulled off Reborn by Fon and shoved back, also making Skull fall on his ass and shoving the two tentacles deeper into his stomach, making him moan – until he catches sight of what made Fon move.

“Oh God,” Skull blurts out, sitting up with Viper in his lap.

Skull stares as thick vines writhe under the skin of Reborn’s torso. It’s high up enough that it even peeks out through his ribs occasionally. Most of the mass is centred in Reborn’s lower stomach which bulges out unnaturally.

It’s an illusion, everyone here knows that, but Skull doesn’t how much of it is an illusion.

Viper jerks around on Skull’s lap, rocking unconsciously, the tentacles inside Skull following the motion. Skull reaches out and grabs their hips, trying to keep them still. They need to make sure Reborn is okay first. Reborn doesn’t get loud when he’s overwhelmed, he doesn’t start sobbing or screaming, he just goes very quiet and sinks into his head.

Fon pats Reborn’s cheek gently, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Reborn? Are you with me?”

Reborn blinks a bit but he’s not very responsive.

“Reborn?” Skull asks nervously. “Are you okay? Viper, I think you should stop-”

Viper lets out a keening sound as they watch Reborn lie there, limp and so well fucked that his eyes are glazed over. Viper desperately grinds down on Skull and makes the tentacles writhe, watching Reborn’s inflated stomach bend unnaturally.

Viper sobs and shakes, ass clamping down on Skull as they finally lose the competition. The vines inside Skull and Reborn empty themselves too and bloat them with a thick, hot flood.

Viper goes boneless against Skull but Reborn jerks up. Reborn was playing earlier -he’s not above acting- but he can’t breathe now. Reborn chokes, breath gurgling even as the rest of Viper’s illusions dissipate now that the Mist is exhausted.

Reborn flips over and throws up cum.

Skull makes a desperate sound and his hips slam up into Viper’s slumped body. Skull wasn’t even close before but he cums when he watches Reborn throw up a second time.

“That’s for you, Skull,” Viper wheezes. “Fucking bitch, targeting me the whole time.”

Reborn groans into the blankets and curls up around his now painfully empty stomach. He feels like he’s been hollowed out – Viper might have taken something with them. It’s a lot more disorientating than it usually is.

“Don’t care,” Skull gasps, shoving Viper off him and flopping down. “Don’t even fucking care I lost. Best day.”

Skull’s kink was to propagate enough cum with his Cloud flames that his partner literally throws it up – it’s a play off the inflation kink that Viper also has, filling someone so much that they just can't take it.

Fon looks down at Reborn, the man still curled up in foetal position with Viper’s cum flooding out of his ass. “Do you want to tap out?”

“Fuck you,” Reborn mutters. “I’m so ready for another round.”

Fon sighs and arranges himself cross-legged on the floor. He grabs Reborn’s ankles and drags the man over until Reborn’s lower back is propped up on Fon’s lap, the hitman’s legs thrown over Fon’s shoulders.

Fon pushes his entire fist into Reborn.

Reborn jerks a bit and moans – he’s actually so close. “Cheating!” Reborn complains.

“I mean,” Colonnello hesitates. “He’s not really holding you down while you try to get away.”

“H-he’s not le-letting me touch him,” Reborn stutters as Fon very precisely start rubbing Reborn’s prostate.

“Listen,” Lal sighs. “If you can even sit up right now, we will declare you the winner. Everyone okay with that?”

Everyone chimes in with a yes or a vaguely agreeable sound, even Fon.

“I worked s-so hard,” Reborn whimpers, his body not managing much more than twitching around Fon’s hand.

“What is your weird kink anyway?” Fon asks casually.

“Nothing,” Reborn pants. “Fucking nothing, I just want lazy vanilla sex for a whole day.”

Skull props himself up on an elbow. “Really? You don’t need to win for that.”

 _“_ I had to win so you _fucked up sickos_ wouldn’t!” Reborn whines, gripping the blankets as he squirms. “Skull, you don’t e-even fucking kn-know how hard-“ Reborn hiccups, toes curling in. “-h-hard I worked. A-ask anyone w-what they wanted, I fucking d-dare you.”

Reborn twists, hips pushing against Fon, trying to get him deeper, trying to get him to actually thrust in. Reborn feels it build and pants. He jerks one last time and then clamps down on Fon’s fist as he finally cums.

Reborn very vaguely feels Fon pull out and then move him over. People are talking, Reborn doesn’t care enough to listen. He refocuses again when he’s on a beanbag with a blanket tucked around him. Skull is on one side with Verde on the other, Reborn’s head on the scientist’s shoulder.

“Lal,” Skull is saying. “I love you but no. Please no. That’s out of kink territory – that’s a legit crime.”

Lal makes a frustrated noise. “Viper’s thing is practically the same.”

Viper scoffs. “ _Viper’s thing_ is vanilla compared to you.”

Fon clears his throat loudly. “Viper’s thing is also too far, which is why we’re not doing it. Even if one of you won, we still would not be doing it.” He looks around. “You all realise that this was supposed to be for kinks that only a minority of us previously said yes to, but at least four still agreed?”

“What?” Reborn blurts out, lifting his head off Verde’s shoulder. “Why did no one tell me?”

“The rules were pretty clear,” Skull says. “Like we all agreed and then Colonnello put it up on the fridge? Does no one remember that?”

Verde shrugs. “I didn’t really have another weird kink so I thought I could slide it by.”

Lal waves a hand vaguely. “I was just putting it out there. I only told Reborn before so maybe someone might…” Lal purses her lips. “Even if I won, it’s not like anyone is forced to do it.”

 _“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”_ Reborn snaps, sitting upright.

Fon raises an eyebrow. “You thought we’d force you to do something you didn’t want to?”

“You wouldn’t force me because I’d do it anyway,” Reborn argues. “Because I agreed to participate knowing the rules and your kinks, and I want you to be happy and I love you.”

“That is not how love should work,” Colonnello says slowly.

“Whatever,” Reborn huffs, flopping back. “I don’t want to do Fon’s thing then.”

“You don’t know what Fon’s thing is,” Fon says. “Fon’s thing is going to a nice restaurant tonight for a date.”

Viper scoffs. “That’s not a kink-“

“With vibrator toys inside all of you,” Fon admits. “And I get to keep the remote controls.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any kind of sex. It's bad, I know.


End file.
